All I've wanted
by scabbedangel
Summary: Sonny has some things to think about when Brenda returns.


Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Sonny sat on his couch. He knew he had a lot of thinking to do with Brenda being back in town. He remembered the look on Carly's face when she had found out that Brenda was alive and that Sonny was helping protect her. She seemed so hurt and confused, but as much as he tried to deny it, he still loved Brenda with every breath he took. He could tell that Carly knew it to. So, Carly went to stay at a hotel while Sonny thought about what he wanted. He knew the answer to that, he just had to make sure he was doing the right thing. Sonny heard a knock on his door and saw Jason come in.

"Can you bring Brenda over here?" Sonny asked. He saw a look of confusion cross Jason's face. He knew Jason would never understand why he was choosing Brenda over Carly. Jason hated Brenda, but liked Carly. But this was his choice to make and not Jason's.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Sonny? I mean, you're married to Carly and you have Michael to think about," Jason said. He knew no matter what he said, he wouldn't be able to change Sonny's mind. Brenda was the only person who truly had Sonny's heart. But when she had died, he seemed to move on fine wit Carly and they all seemed happy. He didn't want to watch Sonny throw that away because of Brenda, who probably wasn't going to stay any longer than she had to.

"Yeah, I'm sure Jason. I've been dreaming about Brenda coming back to me and not really being dead, and now it's happening. I mean, I know I should be mad at her, but I have to at least here her out. And Carly and me stopped being married the moment we found out Brenda was alive. The look on her face said it all. She knew that I wouldn't be able to forget Brenda and let her go. I'll never be able to do it," Sonny replied. There was no one else for him. Just Brenda. He can't let her go and forget everything they had together. He still loved her too much. And if he did stay with Carly, he'd be living a lie and hurting Carly even more in the process. He just had to follow what his heart was telling him.

"Okay, I'll Bring her over," Jason answered. He knew if he said anything else Sonny would just get mad and tell him to stay out of it, so he figured he'd just save the trouble of arguing and do what he was told.

Sonny sat and waited for Jason to bring Brenda over. It wouldn't take long, since she was staying with Jason. At least he knew that nothing would happen between Jason and Brenda. They hated each other with a passion. They used to get into the most pointless fights, and he missed that. He missed how things used to be. Him and Brenda together and her and Jason down each other's throats. That was something he thought he'd never miss. They would get annoying after a while, and their fights became more and more pointless.

"Sonny, what did you want to talk about?" Brenda asked walking in the door. She was so happy to see Sonny. He was all she ever thought about and dreamed about. And now here she was, in his penthouse, and she didn't know what to do. All she wanted to do was run over to him and kiss him, like she used to do. But, now he was with Carly and they were married and had Michael. She couldn't ruin Sonny's happiness just because she wanted him back. He probably wanted her here to say he was over her and had moved on with Carly. She just couldn't help but hope that Sonny wanted her back. She'd wanted that since she first came back here and met Sonny at the church. That night played in her mind over and over since she came back. Jason kept on telling her that Sonny and Carly were happy together and that she should just stay out of their lives, and she knew that Jason was just looking out for Sonny.

"Sit down," Sonny answered softly. He motioned for her to sit next to him. He looked at her and then into her eyes. He melted when she gave him a soft smile. The smile he had dreamt about seeing since he heard she was dead.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Brenda asked. She gently touched his face and looked into his eyes. He looked so sad, like he wasn't happy anymore. And deep down she knew that's he was the cause of that. She knew that coming back would cause problems for him, but she had to see him, and get away from Alcazar.

"I thought I could get over you. I thought I could be happy with Carly and forget all that we had shared, but I was wrong. All I've done is think about you, and dream about you. I would pray every night wishing that you weren't really dead and that you would come back to me. I can't be with Carly anymore. I can't lie to her and pretend that I've moved on, when really I haven't. I never really did move on Brenda. You are the only person I've ever really loved. I want you back. I want us back," Sonny whispered. He looked into Brenda's eyes and waited for her to say something, anything that would indicate that she wanted the same thing.

"Sonny, I know that me coming back has caused you a lot of problems, but I don't want to be the cause of you being unhappy. Jason was telling me how happy you were with Carly and Michael. I just can't ruin that for you," Brenda replied sadly. She looked away from Sonny and sighed. Why did this have to be so hard? She knew that the only way Sonny could be happy was if she let him go.

"Brenda, didn't you hear a word I said? I was never really happy with Carly. I never stopped loving you. If I stayed with Carly I'd only be lying to her. You're the only one for me and I want you back," Sonny said. He took Brenda's face in his hands and kissed her softly. He was confused when Brenda pulled away.

"I want us back to Sonny. When I was gone, all I thought about was you and how much I missed you. And now I'm finally here, with you. I just can't believe that this is happening," Brenda replied. She was just so happy. She never thought that Sonny would want her back, especially now that he's married. This is just a dream come true for her.

"I'm divorcing Carly. I was going to tell her tomorrow and explain to her why. I'm just so happy that you're back and that we can be together again," Sonny said softly. He held Brenda in his arms. He knew he would never let her go again. She was all he wanted in his life, and no one could ever compare to her. He looked down and noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms, just like she used to do before. He softly kissed the top of her head, before falling asleep, knowing that his life was finally complete now that he had Brenda.

The End


End file.
